


Nerd N General: Kiss Me

by magicmumu



Series: Nerd 'N' General [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: In this third story for Nerd N General no one asked for, Astra sings Kiss Me by Sixpense None the Richer, and wonders if Alex is trying to tell her something...





	Nerd N General: Kiss Me

Astra smiled at the woman sitting across from her, her guitar wedged between her thighs as she listened to Alex speak in code about her day. She liked watching the agent's hands move about as she spoke, especially during exciting moments like when she retold how she took down a hostile alien with 'a wicked kick to the gills'. They were early to the coffee shop this time as to have a sort of date on top of Astra's performance. Since Alex and Astra spoke about their break up three weeks ago, the couple went at a slow pace, talking and sharing meals together. They advanced no more than to hand holding and cuddling during movie nights, and Astra was unsure if she wanted more just then. Well, she'd always want the touch of Alex Danvers, but she had meant it when she told her girlfriend that she didn't want to overwhelm her, as that had been the reason they had broken up in the first place.

Astra liked that she got to spend so much time with Alex as she had gone three years without. Three weeks ago Alex started giving Astra suggestions of songs to perform to that first week being Lifehouse's ‘Whatever It Takes’ and last weeks's suggestion being Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours". With this week's selection of "Kiss Me" by Sixpense None the Richer, Astra knew Alex was using her song selections to speak directly to Astra, the first being an I'm sorry, the second being of course 'I'm yours' and the third being... what? 'Let's move this forward?' Astra wondered if Alex was ready to advance their connection. She had noticed when practicing the song that Alex would watch her closely, often staring at her lips as she'd sing. There was that heat and hunger that Astra remembered so clearly, a hunger she'd always reciprocate.

Astra heard before she saw Jenna, the one poet she stayed for and spoke to now and then approach them. "Evenin' General," the young woman said casually as soon as she was in view.

Astra smiled at the woman. "Good evening, Jenna. I anticipate your reading tonight. You promised last week that your long awaited poem will be recited."

"Yeah yeah," Jenna said dismissively. She looked to Alex who was watching the interaction with curiosity. Jenna reached out her hand to Alex and said, "Since the general has no manners, it seems, I'm Jenna."

"Alex," the agent said with a smile.

Jenna's eyebrows rose and she glanced to Astra. "Alex? THE Alexandra?"

"Uh..." Alex's smile widened if only in nervousness at Astra's look of discomfort. "Yeah."

"Well holy shit! It's nice to meetcha!" Jenna seemed genuinely happy for them both as her words seemed to come out faster. "I was really hopeful after last week's song choice. I mean, the week before too, really, but it was unclear to me. Anyway, when I heard such a happy song still dedicated to you I really hoped it meant something good was happening." Jenna looked to Astra now. "In the time I have been coming, I had never heard you sing a happy-ish song dedicated to her. I hoped, I really did, that you were back together now or at least talking or something. Jason Mraz is too happy for a 'finally getting over you' type of song."

Astra's head went down, some of her hair covering her eyes in the way she often did now when she was uncomfortable and feeling exposed. Alex reached over and took Astra's hand and the older woman looked up. "I've been suggesting songs for her lately," she said.

"Well, I can't wait to see what you - uh - 'suggested' for her this week. I saw Nerd, so I am super stoked for whatever you do tonight. Anyway, I'll leave you ladies be. Toodles!"

"Bye Jenna. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, goodbye," Astra said to the poet's back, mot sure if the woman heard her or not.

"I'm glad that you're among friends here." Alex said, squeezing Astra's hand. Astra smiled as she lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "I mean, I'm not happy the circumstances that brought you here, but all of this... It's been good for you."

Astra nodded to this. She glanced at the large wall on the farthest wall opposite where the small stage was set up, and noticed that they didn't have long before the open mic night would begin. She had yet to see Winslow even though Jenna said she had seen the man, but Astra hoped to speak with him last minute to make sure he had remembered his harmonica. The two women spoke a little more about the planned song until Astra saw Winn emerge from the restrooms. He searched the room and when their eyes met he lifted his head in partial greeting nod. He reached into his fest's breast pocket and got his harmonica and Astra felt relieved. She wouldn't have to fall back on the song she had wanted to do the following week, as she didn't feel practiced enough yet.

When, a few minutes later, the MC of the night got on stage, Astra prepared to take her guitar out of its case. Alex brought the empty guitar case between her own knees to hold onto it for her girlfriend. "Super excited for tonight, guys. Some of our favorites are performing tonight, and for those who know Jenna, she has a new poem as well as Nerd N General is here. So let's get the night started. Come on up Nerd 'N General!"

Astra followed Win's steps up the stage, working the guitar strap to a more comfortable position. When she met Winn's eye, they grinned at eachother, Winn winking at her. Astra gestured to Winn, inviting him to introduce the song this time. "Tonight the General and I are going to do a song I think you'll recognize, as its been around - Damn She's All That really came out twenty years ago? Who else feels old? Anyway, this is Kiss Me by Six Pence None the Richer. Dedicated to Noel."

"And of course Alexandra. Sing it if you know it," Astra added in. She looked to Winn again who nodded, readying his harmonica. Then Astra began to play. A moment later, Winn blew into the harmonica before the Astra began to sing the first verse.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."

Win joined Astra in the chorus

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Win took the second verse:

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Again Astra and Winn sang the chorus again

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Winn brought the harmonica to his lips and blew into it. Then Astra played the solo with him.

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me [3x]

Astra raised her hand to Winn once the song ended for a high five. The performance went a lot better than the one practice session they had together and the one Skype call they were able to sneak in as well. As soon as their hands connected, Astra heard the footsteps from Alex and looked over just in time to have hands cupping her cheeks and her mouth covered in a devouring kiss. There were cheers and Astra smiled in the kiss. When Astra pulled away reluctantly, she locked eyes with Alex. "Was that premeditated, Alexandra?" she asked as she took her girlfriend's hand and followed her off the stage.

"Of course it was. Why else would I suggest the song if not for an excuse to lay one on you?" Alex asked. They got back to their table and only when Astra reached to put her guitar away did they let go of eachother's hand, and once they were settled again they clasped hands again across the table. "I know you've been holding back and giving me space since we got back together, and I appreciate that.

"The last thing I want is to frighten you way from me again," Astra admitted.

"I know, and I am sorry I've got you walking on thin ice around me, but I want to be with you, Astra. I just don't want a repeat of last time. The last thing I want is to run away from you again."

Astra nodded to this. "If you'd only allow me to hold your hand and be near you, that would be enough. Anything else... whatever you wish, I have patience," Astra managed out.

Alex smiled wryly at this. "I don't know if I do. I've wanted to kiss you since we talked about our break up. Hell, for the entire three years prior to that. Sometimes - I don’t know - I feel like I'd scare YOU off."

"You'd never," Astra said vehemently. "I'll only ever leave you if you told me yourself that was all you ever wanted of me anymore."

At the look on Astra's face, Alex scooted forward, bringing the Kryptonian's hand to her lips. "I love you Astra." Both women knew that Alex couldn't promise anything beyond that, wouldn't be so cruel as to try. The words and the touch were more than Astra needed.

"I love you, Alex."

The two were silent as Jenna read out her poem, and only then did Alex ask the one question on her mind since they met up that night for the performance at the coffee house. "You wanna go somewhere where I can kiss you some more?" She asked in Astra's ear, even though she could mutter it from across the room and Astra would hear her.

"Kara's home," Astra said.

"My place it is, then?"

Astra smiled at this and nodded. "Lead on."


End file.
